Diary of a Void Walker Volume One- Darkness of the Heart
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Set Two Year's before Ties That Bind. What was Nightingale running from and how did she become hunted by her own kind?. Follow a lonely heart as she falls deep into the darkness of The Void and finds out through Friendship that Redemption is never beyond anyponies reach.
1. Chapter 1 The Void Walker

_**A/N: Wow I have been busy lately and been writing as well., Work has been crazy and life in general is annoying.**_

_**Anyway wanted to post this while I had steam going always like adding more info to my brainchild in form of add on's etc., When ever I finish it all it will be my epic yay!**_

_**Anyway I have the next couple chapters of TLF ready to post just need to read through them so expect a double update today prob late today.**_

_**Well till then let a tale about Nightingale keep you company this whole tale leads up to Ties That Bind., explaining how Nightingale got on Lazuras hit list and even explaining how Wildfire comes into the picture.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Year 2. January 6th.**_

" You wanted to see me Lazura? " Nightingale slowly poked her head into the doorway of Lazuras' chamber the room was dark not a candle was lit and the wind blew wickedly in from the large open window.

Yet in the darkness she could still see the Unicorn staring at her with those soulless green eyes that burned even in the darkest room like coals set atop a fiery blaze.

The young mare closed the door behind her dull green coat shimmering slightly as her hind corner had the cutie mark of three lavender bats in a triangle shape.

Her Lavender mane flowed back softly though a bit frazzled at the moment., her pointed crimson colored eyes focusing on the larger unicorn giving her sole attention.

" You've been with us for a while now? " Lazura spoke as her voice echoed around the room.

" Yes a little over a year. " Nightingale spoke up as she sat down on the icy marble floor of the room darkness all around her.

" Yes. You've proven yourself to all who inhabit this castle but now you need only prove yourself to me." Lazura spoke eyes digging into the smaller unicorns' eyes like daggers.

" Prove Myself? " Nightingale asked taking a small step forward towards her teacher and caretaker.

" Yes. I have an opening in my council and would like you to join us. no longer an Agent of the Void but a true Void Walker." Lazura spoke as she stood up towering in front of the small mare who quickly bowed before her in respect.

" Anything you wish I shall do my Queen." Nightingale spoke her voice calm and collected.

Lazura slowly walked down the few steps standing before Nightingale as she smiled running a hoof through her mane slowly in silence thinking over her request carefully.

" I need you to go and see Star Seeker down within the city and eliminate her." Lazura spoke in a cold emotionless tone the wind howling outside as a storm was closing in.

Nightingale knew not to question orders when they were given it was a sign of disrespect. Now at long last was her chance to prove herself to be a true Void Walker what better way than her first elimination.

" As you Wish." Nightingale spoke in a calm manner eyes slowly glowing a darker red in the darkness around her.

* * *

**_Year.2 March 29th._**

Lightning struck in the dark room as a young cream-colored mare tried to scream for help her pleas' drowned out by the thunder above. her body shivering and trembling as lashes were covering her body bleeding dripping onto the floor below.

" Please no." Star Seeker gasped aloud as Nightingale stepped out of the shadows eyes glowing darker as she gazed down to the pitiful pony before her.

" Lazura sends' her regards." Nightingale rolled her eyes as she used her magic to levitate a small lantern within the air above the sobbing mare who knew what was to come next.

Silence filled the air between them both as Nightingale narrowed her eyes to Star Seeker who simply locked eyes with her and spoke up for one last time.

" I...I still will forgive you." Star wept as Nightingale softly gazed down in silence the lantern dropping atop the mare as it shattered into pieces a large blaze flashing in front of her a horrible screaming echoing around her.

Nightingale suddenly jumped out of her bed unable to breathe gasping for air as her hooves clung tightly to her chest eyes gazing about frantically as she felt her body tremble itself.

Rolling out of bed she slowly crawled over to her writing desk her chest tightening more and more as a fire within burned her insides to its very core. Wincing she barely could force out a weak scream as it barely reached down the hall.

But it was enough soon the door exploded open as Wildfire with a sleepy gaze stared in shock her comrade was on the floor shaking in place as if having a seizure her mane frazzled out and eyes unfocused.

" Gale! speak to me! " Wildfire snapped as she kneeled at her side wrapping hooves around her lifting her up slightly trying to get her to settle down.

" Di...Diary...I...sorry." Nightingale started to shake in place as Wildfire used all her strength to hold her down watching as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head breathing becoming shallow.

" No! Stay with me Gale! GALE! " Wildfire screamed aloud as the wind outside howled wickedly showing no pity at all.

Rayne Storm slowly trotted into the doorway blinking confused watching Wildfire hold her comrade close to her chest before Lazura pushed her out-of-the-way stepping into the room.

Eyes gazing to Nightingale in a cold unloving manner before looking towards her desk seeing a blood crimson red Diary atop the small wooden surface.

Unknown to all The Diary held the secret she held the most dear.

The Key to Her Heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Well here is chapter one I know a bit short but sweet. more to come very soon.**_

_**R&R if you want and see you soon.**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Entries 1-3

_**A/N: Well here is chapter two in the form of Diary Entries.**_

_**Some chapter's will be like this one others in more of a story mode I hope you all enjoy the style and the tale of course.**_

_**Also Nightingale the OC belongs to Fruty Sheep. **_

_**Thanx for allowing me to use such a awesome character to build upon I'm having a lot of fun writing about her.**_

* * *

_**Entry 1.- Lazura Ruler of Nothing.- Year 1. January 5th.**_

_" I can still remember piece's from my rebirth. I've asked Lazura many times before is that possible she simply tells me the same thing over and over. No that it is an illusion of my mind that a part of me is simply trying to make sense of what we are._

_Her answer to that as well is that we are nothing but walkers of the shadows those who know nothing of the world of light. searching for a way to return to our home in the abyss then and only then will we ever find our purpose in life._

_Lazura might have been the one who requested I begin writing this Diary yet I feel as if she is hiding thing's from me. Are they bad or just plain terrible I can not say. Though this is only my first week within her castle I can feel she is the type who will if given the chance try to manipulate all of those around her._

_This place known only to its inhabitants as Forgotten Hollow is a foul place. Crime is on an uproar here and nopony is standing up to stop it. and why should they doing so would only invite more woe the small time I spent on the streets before being taken here was a true taste of despair._

_Fillies were starving on the streets some barely able to even keep their eyes open as the other's simply fell into slumber one I highly doubt any of them awoke from. Ponies would steal and fight other ponies for the simple item's of life such as a hoof-full of oats or a tattered blanket._

_This Forgotten Hollow will forever be a testament that indeed the light can forsake anypony._

_Lazura acts' as if she is in complete control of the matter yet I wonder can anypony be in control of havoc? Time will tell if she can indeed make something if anything out of this dark place._

_Lazura spoke that I was special. I don't see how though I've never felt any different from anypony before._

_But again she spoke that if I knew how I used to be I would be surprised. Whispers in the castle claim she can see what other's can not if so then did she know me before? or is she simply good at guessing._

_Well that is it so far for this entry I need to report in to The self-proclaimed Queen. _

_Phst. Queen of Nothing if you ask me._

_**Nightingale.**_

* * *

_**Entry 2.- Rayne Storm.- Year 1. January 7th.**_

_Well that meeting was odd. I've been in this castle for a week now and have yet to see another soul around then all of a sudden ponies are everywhere. Where they hiding in the walls? _

_Or had I simply been in my own little world and not noticed them at all. Whatever the reason was I had a meet and greet tonight or as Lazura puts it " Meeting my Comrades."._

_Most were quiet like me and to be honest hateful or cold. Like I care though when they gave me a glare I gave them a hiss and so forth nopony seems to like each other here and that is fine with me I never like anypony anyways._

_After what seemed like a lifetime I met an odd comrade by the name Rayne Storm she acted way different from the rest. She tried joking around, singing and even asked me if I wanted anything special to eat to quote " Make me feel at home.". _

_Yeah she is an odd one I tried ignoring her the best I could but in the end she grew on me...just a bit._

_Everypony else was just a blur doubt I even can recall their name's which is good I hate learning about new ponies and their habits'. This castle has no better use than keeping me warm and giving me a place to sleep at night maybe after a while I'll leave make a go of it on my own._

_But that will be a while yet Lazura gave me order's to report to her in the morning for my first meeting with her. She said I could bring any of my comrade's along not really thinking about it I chose Rayne Storm. Who knows if this job is boring she might be of some amusement._

_Well it's late and I need to try to sleep if only for a few hour's._

_**Nightingale.**_

* * *

**_Entry 3. Special Indeed.- Year 1. January 8th._**

_I'm able to travel. Lazura explained that I am a Void Walker a shadow of who I once was. Suddenly my dreams of rebirth all made sense and I finally had a name to put to myself and those around me. She said the last week she had been watching me and studying me I guess to see if I had the right stuff or not._

_Anyway as I said I can travel just like any Void Walker we can summon a portal to the dark but this portal can only be linked to this realm alone. I was surprised to find out that there were more realm's out there very different from this one. Well apparently she was given a vision that I'm able to reach these other realm's._

_That doing so would make me special to her cause as I could further her reach across not just one kingdom. I never tried traveling before but might be willing to give it a try if it promises new places'._

_ Lazura wants me to travel to this new realm and bring back new recruit's._

_By that she wants me to change other's into Void Walkers or at least Agent's of the Void. Ponies she can control and use to help spread darkness across the land. I said I'd think about it and even asked if I could bring a pony or two with me but alas it seems my traveling ability is only set to me and nopony else._

_Even if I had to go alone I don't care the call of something new is more than enough of a good deal to try this power of mine. Who knows perhaps I might have a knack for this kind of thing._

_**Nightingale.**_

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter to post before calling it quits wanted to post this early to get it out of the way.**_

_**R&R if you like etc it helps.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_** .**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Path of Darkness

_**A/N: Here is a few dream scenes lol. I love doing those I'm able to transverse many various ideas with those.**_

_**Anyway I hope you are enjoying so far more will be up soon. but need to update TLF first.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**OC belongs to Fruty Sheep again also MLP belongs to Hasbro.**_

* * *

" She will not ever live under my roof ! " A mare screamed out in a distorted voice the figure itself of her was nothing but a shadow eyes glowing a dark red color.

Nightingale simply giggled aloud as a small filly on the floor her wild lavender mane flowing over one eye softly as she crawled on the floor to another filly with a matching style mane except hers was a bright pink.

The other filly simply smiled and with wobbly hooves gave her a hug holding her close both newborn children smiling and giggling an instant bond forming between them.

" How could one of our daughter's even be a unicorn and that color it's so dark." The mare snapped gazing down watching the two small fillies roll on the ground together.

" Fluttershy! Get away from that thing! " The Mare snapped as she yanked up the yellow filly from the ground the small yellow filly began crying aloud as her twin did the same on the ground yet was never comforted or cooed.

" It's eyes are not even the same as our's it has to be wicked, our family reputation will never survive this! get rid of it now! " The mare snapped as a shadow like stallion sadly gazed down to Nightingale who softly lifted a hoof off the ground wanting to be held.

" I'll take her to the Everfree." The Stallion spoke in a hollow tone as he towered above the small filly who slowly began to stop sobbing eyes stained with tears.

" Dada? " She spoke in a soft mumbled tone holding her small hooves out happily.

* * *

_**Year 1. March 2nd.**_

Lightning crashed outside as Nightingale slung up from her bed taking slow shallow breaths' her pointed bat like eyes gazing out her window as she stumbled out from under the sheets.

Softly leaning against the window she gazed out to the dark city below her from the castle. The dream about this Fluttershy was a common one during the night.

Did she really have a twin sister out there or as Lazura explained it was her yearning for a family that created false memories.

A bat flying high in the sky slowly swooped down landing atop her hoof not scared nor wary but in a way searching for company.

Blinking long lashes she allowed her hoof to gently caress the creatures backside showing a softer side.

One she tried to keep hidden from all those around her. With a small screech the bat flew back off into the dark sky continuing its journey of the night.

Sighing she felt her head throb with a headache it was too early to be thinking about such thing's like false memories she needed to get some sleep and soon for the morning held many new possibilities.

It had been a few week's since she had begun practicing using her Travel technique and at long last Lazura thought it was time to do her first real job out in the world. One she knew nothing of and complete the task of recruiting new ponies to their cause.

Scoffing aloud softly she rolled her eyes noticing she thought of it as her cause now as well. Lazura though at first seemed to be filled with hot air had begun to grow on her she was wise and knew many a spell in the art of magic.

Perhaps even now she would consider her a teacher of sorts and if she continued to show respect maybe one day she would see her as more than that. But of course that would be days' or even years' off.

Slowly trotting back to her bed she slid under the ruffled sheets mind racing with thought's on the next day knowing it would be a battle just to be able to get to sleep once again.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her like a blanket as she struggled to breathe the shadows' almost seemed to be suffocating her straining her body to squeeze out every little breath until she couldn't do so anymore.

Opening crimson red eyes she noticed she was floating in an infinite abyss all around her was silence and shadows. What was this place and why had she been taken here?

Could it be a dream or worse a nightmare?

" Ah. Welcome Nightingale." A dark voice echoed around her in a hissing tone her eyes quickly gazing about the void only to see nothing.

" Who are you!? What do you want!? " Nightingale snapped aloud as suddenly green mist poured out of the shadows' around her building higher and higher beside her slowly taking on a form.

Gasping aloud she could make out the figure of a large pony way to tall to be a mare it had to be a stallion one draped in shadows' blocking out his visage. all except glowing red eyes with green mist pouring forth from them.

" Soon you will know my name but for now I have use for you." The voice hissed as the green mist wrapped around the mare pulling her in towards the shadows' slowly.

" What kind of use? " Nightingale spoke her voice shivering as the shadows were ice-cold to the touch sending chills down her spine as her body felt hollow and distant.

" Your heart is clouded with hate. Pure and unwavering towards the world I need you to simply spread that malice to all those around you bring them to abyss of the soul." The voice chuckled darkly as Nightingale slowly nodded along entranced by this figure.

" Do this child and reward's beyond your dreams' will be in your grasp." The dark red eyes pierced into her own as she felt her body become tense as the green mist flowed into her eyes.

" Allow me to grant you a gift from the shadows. My promise that I shall never hurt you like those in your past." The mist poured through her eyes as it soon faded into her body a soft gasp escaping her lips as she caught her breath.

" Serve me well as your one true master and in time all will become clear to you." The voice hissed fading off into the abyss as Nightingale stood up able to see through the darkness now simple as day his form before her marvelous.

" Master..." Her voice trailed off as his chuckle echoed around the endless void.

" Sombra." His voice trailed off into nothing as she nodded feeling a power like nothing before surging through her small frame.

* * *

Crimson eyes suddenly snapped open green mist pouring from the sides as she slung out of bed the moon low in the sky as the morning would soon be upon her. Walking over to her closed-door she growled softly under her breath walking clear through the wooden frame as if she were a ghost.

Galloping down the empty hallway she knew she had work to do focusing her mind a sudden tear within reality appeared before her in the shape of a dark green portal shadows pouring out of the sides.

Grinning she began to slow to a walk enjoying the cool embrace of the shadows' as she allowed it to engulf her.

Within seconds she vanished from the castle the mist fading away just as the light of the day crept in through a large window. Her path into darkness had begun.

* * *

_**A/N: Nightingales tale is a interesting one I hope you all enjoy it will span across Equestria and back to the Lost Frontier.**_

_**Within the dark few can be trusted.**_

_**R&R I hope you all enjoy and had fun so far I love you all.**_

_** .**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Everfree Blues

_**A/N: Been feeling kinda bleh when it comes to writing but the feeling has passed and I have the Itch again I'm going to try and do multi post during the day if things don't slow down.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter introduces Flare a certain pony who will intertwine with Nightingale quite a bit.**_

* * *

Groaning aloud softly crimson colored hues fluttered open as Nightingale gazed around her surroundings unsure where she was or how she even got there in the first place. All around was nothing but large trees' for miles on end dense and silent she felt as if the brush might engulf her within its grasp if she did not be careful.

Slowly standing with wobbling hooves she took a small step forward hoping she could find a path soon that would lead her to a place where she could find out where she was. Squinting softly she noticed the sun was high within the sky almost blinding to her since she was used to the darkness and twilight more.

Suddenly gasping aloud she caught that it was the sun high above in the sky no longer an eerie twilight slowly while shielding her eyes with her slender hoof she gazed above the clear blue sky above in awe the sun made everything below almost shimmer like riches of the highest degree.

A small spark surged through her body slowly as she felt an odd burning within her chest very faint but it was there lowering her hoof she placed it across her chest where it burned wondering what the feeling was. Yet as soon as she had felt it the sensation had faded and the feeling of hollowness returned.

Wherever she had awoken was indeed new yet familiar in a way and with a small huff she began her way deeper into the forest around her knowing she had to play it safe Lazura would be mad to say the least if she was captured in a place she had no idea about.

* * *

Outside the Everfree Fluttershy delicately fluttered about a large open field her dainty hooves picking flowers from the ground of various colors a smile of being carefree across her face. Yet her silence was to be short-lived as a bouncy unicorn made her way over to her giggling as she pounced the flower bed wildly.

" Whatcha doing Fluttershy? " The mare smiled as she plopped down in front of the Pegasus her coat a dark cobalt color as her mane was wild in a soft platinum blonde color eyes a sparkling turquoise while a Cutie Mark of a small flame and heart was placed on her flank.

" Oh. Nothing much Flare just collecting a few flowers for my cottage maybe make it feel a bit more cozy." Fluttershy whispered her pink mane flowing over one of her eyes as she gently hugged the bouquet in her hooves softly.

" Well that's cool but I was kinda wondering if maybe you could come to the cafe with me. " Flare softly made a squee sound as she flashed a bright happy smile to her friend.

" Um. Is there a special going on? " Fluttershy asked with a curious tone as the other mare nodded no and blushed a light pink across her cheeks.

" Well to be honest there is this stallion I really want to make my special somepony but I'm well." Flare blushed even darker her words usually filled with happiness turned to mumbles.

" Shy? " Fluttershy giggled as the mare softly nodded along feeling her cheeks start to return to normal as the Pegasus softly landed atop the flower bed as well.

" I'd love to go and give you company Flare but I'm quite busy today." Fluttershy spoke in her calm and refined tone as the mare simply nodded along with a disappointed look in her eyes.

" Oh. It's ok I'll just have to brave it up and do it alone." Flare smiled as she puffed her chest out proudly Fluttershy smiling as she fluttered off into the distance happy she found some courage.

Yet it was only a ruse as soon as the yellow Pegasus was out of view Flare deflated her whole body shivering with a slight panic she needed a friend to be with her when she needed it and Fluttershy bumped her off. Feeling a ping of sadness she felt that her shyness was indeed interfering with her life.

How could she be surrounded with friend's when she couldn't even approach them.

* * *

Nightingale pushed through vines covered in thorn's slowly as she felt faint dull red scratches covered her small frame bleeding a little as sweat ran down her forehead softly. She was lost and all the traveling she had done simply wore her out the world around her spinning slightly.

She was alone in silence even the wilderness was faintly heard as the sun had begun to be blocked out by the larger trees towering high above. Perhaps this was her fate to be alone and lost within a realm that she did not know.

It was her purgatory.

Yet before her mind could wander she heard rustling behind her through some brush it might be another pony she could use to find out about this place or very well it could be a wild animal ready to strike. Flipping her lavender mane across her shoulder she decided to take her chances galloping off into the direction of the noise.

* * *

Flare huffed as she blew a few strands' of her mane away from her eyes as she walked through the winding trail of the Everfree it in a way was her safe haven. It was always so quiet and of course the cute creature's that scurried about never judged her nor did they find her as a loser.

It had been even an accident itself that she had met Fluttershy here she remembered how she almost jumped out of her skin when the yellow Pegasus bumped into her while she was chasing some butterflies a few months ago. She had wanted to dash off but Fluttershy was kind told her it was alright and soon they became friends.

Fluttershy wondered how a pony who had so much energy around her could be so shy around other's but it was a problem that stemmed from her past. As a filly she had been picked upon more than other's and in time she decided to retreat rather than be made fun of her fear making her timid.

Flare sighed gazing to her Cutie Mark the small flame covering a heart even her Mark suggested she was like a Wildfire yet afraid to shine brightly because of a timid heart. Tears softly formed in her eyes as she felt her ears fold back the loneliness she felt inside was growing she could feel it.

How could she even be so dumb to try to flirt with a stallion even if Fluttershy was at her side she knew she would just blow it by staying quiet and hiding. It was her nature one that would haunt her for the rest of her day's.

A small tear rolling down her cheek she sat down on her haunches alone in the forest where none could see her so frail and sad. Yet her alone time was short-lived as she heard galloping right next to her the bushes starting to shake as she gasped aloud in shock.

A unicorn exploded out of the brush and smacked right into her with a loud pop as both rolled around slightly in a small cloud of dust. Coughing softly Flare shook off the impact seeing the frame of the other pony one that looked so familiar to her.

" Fluttershy? " Flare whispered in barely a whisper ears folded back in a frightened manner as the other mare swiftly jumped to her feet glaring in anger to the clumsy unicorn.

" What!? and how could you be just laying down right in the middle of nowhere are you dumb! " Nightingale snapped as Flare simply whimpered aloud eyes filling with tears again this mare was not Fluttershy she almost looked like her yet her personality was hateful.

Nightingale just rolled her eyes gazing to the cry-baby in front of her she had barely even raised her voice and this weirdo was already on the verge of crying. Huffing softly she took a step towards the shivering unicorn who took two steps back away from her.

" Where am I? " Nightingale spoke in an Icy tone as Flare swallowed hard and slow her mind drawing a blank.

" Um...uh...Po...uh..." Flare tried to speak up as Nightingale just narrowed her eyes confused.

" Um..uh...what! C'mon speak up! " Nightingale snapped her voice echoing around them as Flare let her lower lip quiver and jolted off to the right sobbing aloud.

Nightingale sighed annoyed as she watched the cry-baby fly off in a huff she decided to follow her and see where in the world she was off to perhaps even find civilization along the way. Galloping off after the sobbing mare she could only hope any other pony she came across would not be as weak as she was.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all had fun with this chapter next one will be up soon I'm going to go ahead and rush the next few Chapters of TLF and try and post a Reese today hopefully.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and thanxs to Sapphire for the review!**_

_**R&R it helps.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


End file.
